last_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Fuseishutsu
Model: Amidamaru standard form no armor activated Anime: Shaman King ''History: When Amane was born the child was shown to be shrouded in a light, it seemed as if he was gleaming for some reason. Eventually the glow went away and he was just a normal child. Though they didn't know that he was going to be a chosen warrior to help defeat the Sorcerer in the future. When he reached the age of 10, he was taught to handle a sword by his father, who was a Samurai. His father taught him everything he needed to know and presented him with his first blade. He loved that blade..and would eventually become a memento of his father who died in a civil war with the quadrant they lived in. The civil war lasted for a while, Amane was now 15 and fighting in it. Honing his skills and becoming better, feeling as if his father's samurai spirit came into his own. He felt like he could do anything as if the world wanted him to succeed.would eventually become a memento of his father who died in a civil war with the quadrant they lived in. The war ended when Amane was 22 years old. There was nothing going on..things were peaceful. But still Amane felt like there was something that needed to be done. His spirit wouldn't allow him to stop fighting and practicing.One day Amane was outside practicing when he saw many blue orbs floating into the vortex. He percieved them as souls, he was right. It upset him even more, he found out that was his calling...to get rid of the Sorcerer and bring in new peace. ''Abilities: Celestial Slash: Red beam of energy shot out from blade. Shaman King Celestial Flame: Celestial slash engulfed in flames from the Salamandra fire spell. Spiritual Armor and Synchronization with Animal Spirits: The ability to transfer the souls of alive or dead animals into his weapons and armor. Gives increase in power for a limited time but wears down the user. The souls transfer into a jewel that their spirits make and are placed on his hilt. Amane is the only person with that ability but to make the animal spirits he needs help from Silverwind's shamanastic powers. Yoake no Hikari "Dawn's Light Break The Dark": A blinding light emitted from his blades useful in dark places as well as against dragons. Possible with just his hands in front of him but not as powerful. ''Enhancements'': Enhanced Speed: Due to his training from age 10 and wearing armor that weighted him down, his speed has increase past the normal level as well as the height of his jumps. Enhanced Stamina: His weighted armor and training made his stamina increase higher due to the amount of pressure it put on him. The armor he wears is the new model of it which is lighter but the original was about two times his body weight when he was younger. So he was slow but protected..as he aged it became easier to move but by that time he was already able to withstand it for long periods even in extreme conditions living in the mountains all his life. Spiritual Powers: His communion with animals and being able to see souls where other people couldn't meant that he had some kind of spiritual energy. His recent brush with death in the dragon mode increased is capacity for it and now its increased sight and clarity of souls as well as prolonging his Transformation time. ''Armors: Soul Union'' Dragon Armor: The first of the Spiritual Armor that Amane has learned to harness through the combined effort of himself and Silverwind. It happened in the Blacklands while fighting the dragons when their souls were sealed into Amane's sword. Now its useable by just tapping into the power and is only growing in strength as Amane learns to harness it more. Over use of it against a dragon caused him to drop out of it and he went right back into it only to pass out and get sick for a few days. Now its stronger...but is being used in more moderation and conservation until he can figure out how to use with out straining himself so much. Eventually, Armed Dragon will be put into it...but before that Amane has to figure out how to incorporate him into it. Though keeping it seperate will be a key as well..because the original dragon mode is powerful...and the Armed Dragon would give it levels making it powerful over time..but they don't know when they'll need more power than it can give at that time. Armed Dragon Armor: The combination of Armed Dragon into the Original Dragon Armor. It hasn't been done yet. Wolf Armor: The second Spiritual Armor that Amane has gained. Its a soul unison between himself and Wolfos, the young wolf that Silverwind bound to Amane's spirit to help it heal faster. It happened int the Coastal Inn in front of Ieyasu when they were bound. It wasn't used at all until Da-Ku Castle when Amane decided to just try it out and use his ally's power to help with the fighting so he could help his friends on the lower levels. ''Relationships'': 'Toshiro': Grew up together in Quadrant 3 where all there is mountains. Both were skilled at a young age..but where Amane had confidence Toshiro was doubtful and more arrogant. They sort of balanced each other out when together, not seeming over confident or arrogant. Amane went to fight in the Civil War putting the Fuseishutsu Clan against one another. During that time period they met in a secret hide out where no would could find them. Even staying there some during the civil war. The secret hide out is where Amane first brought up leaving on his quest after the Civil war was over after he said that they shared a drink before departing. But before that Amane had given him a dagger and his father's sword. Knowing that one day they'd meet again. They were pretty much best friends and remain that way as they travel their own pathes. 'Tenkai:' There relationship started off in a bar in Riverpass where Amane had came into rest from his long travel across the desert. When he walked into the bar and sat down in a seat on the end and ordered water, he met Tenkai . The first words were trial words to see if Amane was on the Sorcerer's side. After that they fought side by side against tons of bandits and even had a dinner together with Silverwind as well. The next morning Amane is outside dealing with giant snakes and wakes them up...only for Tenkai to be taken away in ones mouth. Grief stricken Amane sets out with Silverwind to continue their journey and find Tenkai . They were close right off the bat as it seemed like a 'Destined Friendship '. 'Silverwind:' Silverwind was also one of the 'Destined Friendships '. Met in the same place as Tenkai minus a few minutes shorter. They met after the intense battle with Jericho and his bandits. He helped kill the giant snakes the next day with Tenkai and Amane. After Tenkai was captured by a giant snake, Amane and Silverwind set out towards Areno to find out some information and get some new equipment. Here they met Lei and traveled into the Blacklands for supplies from dragons. In the dragon's cavern the Debris dragon egg was found and they gained a dragon ally. Later on he helped Amane with an idea for spiritual armor and soul sealing. They than fought a giant dragon in which Silverwind called upon the help of Stardust Dragon who took it down. After Amane passed out from the Dragon armor, Silverwind took care of him a little bit as Amane told him to head to the Coastal Inn. Allies and friends travelling the most together and running into trouble. 'Ieyasu: ' First met in front of the Coastal Inn where Xiaolong was giving him a hard time. Amane arrived after that from above them jumping down with Armed Dragon. Where during the introduction section of the metting, they all introduced themselves and he was right on time. Afte that, it just seemed like Ieyasu was just another member of the group with the tiger mark forming on his arm when they arrived. As it seems Ieyasu is another of the "Destined Friendship 's" Amane see's him as another ally and friend even though he doesn't know him that well yet, but he seems okay to him. 'Kyra: ' haven't met yet but they're destined to be sexy partners.by Zeta